


‘ERE WE GO!!!

by Pkrmgc



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkrmgc/pseuds/Pkrmgc
Summary: The 41st millennium is hilarious: it only takes an orky frame of mind to get the joke.





	‘ERE WE GO!!!

‘ERE WE GO!!! by Pkrmgc

Summary: The 41st millennium is hilarious: it only takes an orky frame of mind to get the joke.

In the grim darkness of the 41st millenium: the orks are laughing.

It is not the laughter born of madness, as so defines the prince of hope, nor is it the sadistic cackling of the dark eldar in their twisted halls. In a universe seemingly built upon despair the orks are having fun. 

Across the stars there are a million causes for a billion wars, as uncounted trillion souls give up their lives for gods and emperors and other fragile things. And war is beautiful for all that it is hellish, and tales of war have always been the first ones ever told, but the orks alone do not pretend to fight for greater things than their own whims. And if it means their deaths are meaningless, at least they die living the lives they love, and they know they’ll be replaced.

Unthinking villains of another's tale, their lot is freedom from the likes of right and wrong. Their lot is freedom from pretension and the innocence of monsters who are but pawns in other’s games. 

And it works for them, because the rule of cool applies and no-one cares about the details. The Waagh is no less stupid than the warp or web in any case, and it’s so honest in its absurdity in a way that puts the rest to shame. 

Because Warhammer 40,000 is a glorious catastrophe, ambitious to the point where it can revel in its own excess. And sure, the universe does need its straight men, it needs its dramatic heroes, it’s space marines and guardsmen marching off to die. But even tragedies must have their fools, their jesters, the ones who embrace the silliness around them and know the emperor’s clothes have long since rotted from his frame.

So let the light of terra fail, let the eldar fade and necrons rot away within their tombs: the orks will be there even when the star of chaos burns away its fuel, long past the Tyran menace’s final meal. But then, they also know the war will never end while there’s still fun in fighting, and there's still many years of that to go.

Once more into the grim darkness of the 41st millenium… 

‘ERE WE GO!!!


End file.
